casion dular borg
by 007chuck
Summary: ok this is afusion of james bond a role play group i am in to tjis is the story of how martyn became turner james bond casion ryal thing okspelling and grammmer is poor not finshed antd it is chop and chage you will see would like cooments thanks
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the casino dalborg with a smile as i saw the receptionist look at me in a sexy way.  
"I have a reservations; under the name of martyn turner." The receptionist replied "please place your finger on the pad", the pad lit up and there was a small screen by the cash register; it made the casino look old fashioned. 

"Now there's a parcel for you mr turner." She said "Thank you" I said as i took the parce, it was in a brown postbag, i tore the seal and looked into it. There was a small box with the letter V9, i opened it and saw the key. I walked outside and looked at the car parking space V9, i clicked the key, Yep, that was the Aston Martin DBS, better than the one DB9 they had given me.

i opend the door i examid the envolp agin there was a letter had typed it was all in jiberish i presd my thob agenst it and it became plain text.  
Commander here is your new form of trnsprot it is out fitted acording to the misson specks and requirmnts . i opend the glove box to pastports and a silncd pistol walter of course.  
i went back to the letter . we have a contact how has figerd out that there will be a large stakes shamdofer game happning tonight your cover is set.  
Win the money to stop the production of ships for the baterzed ship yards and have a little extras cash to the pot to build a super cube.

on and martyn dont crash the car reguards scret squirrle borg impeirayl fleet command.

with a smile love you to squirral.

i took the pastports and the scilensed gun and put them in the onvelope.

The car was a reare treat in this kind of work .  
i took the envoelpe to the desk please put this in your safe. sir we have a tranport safe you can asses it form any part of the casion at any time just put your finger on the pad and comm down to resption to confirm identaty and it will be transported to you sir. thank you i passed the cashire the onvelope and she putt it in the cubical and she pressd a button and it fazed out of existance.  
. thank you she passed me my room code. and i walked to the lift 10th floor . the offical suit.  
i walked to my door and enterd and i looked at the room nothing to over the op. squirral know how i liked to do things i must say . i looked at a small tab on the door as i closed it the bond sweat oh squirral how could you. but i liked it any way.  
i went over to the drinks cabinet and looked what was in it the ingrednts for a vesper and a voldkar martine lemmon twists in perctly seald bag and martine glass and olivs i took an olive and cud it as i started to make my martine .  
i took the phone off the hook and stared dialing how quante i thoght. room servis i would like lunch omlet with stiltan and chedder amd a bowl of lareg stuffed olivs.  
yes sir the woman on the end . i would like that in an hour. thank you i thoght as i put the reciver down i will have a shower.  
but that toght was noked out of my head as the mobile phone rang.  
i acepted the call i looked at the wall as i herd squirrals voice ring out sorry there is somthing i fogt to tell you there is some one working with you how i snapped back then i looked around the room oh god 2 beds.  
rachel stevns she is the money she is the woman from, the Bank.  
whne is she coming resing to the fact in an hour sqirral said oh that is grate no chance of a seeyester.  
well i think you will not mind.

i take the phone to the charger . thank you sir sarcasticly any more suptise.  
squirral said no see you later. well as i ended the call i will have my shower now then i had a nice long hot shower .  
i got dressed and waited for luch halpgh an hour early not bad.i thoght. oh the omlet was good the coffe was good i am going to tip the bloke double for that.

i finshed my lunch and then i got the pasports and my gun i put the silcer on. then i went in to the bath romm for a good shave and i kept the water runnig and and nice and hot in the room with a lot of stam form the shower .  
i herd a key go in to the lock i drew my gun . well fancy that as i looked at myt pants a walk in iorn. hi the girl said give me a miunt i opend a bit and i saw the girl wearing a mans shirt .  
i opned the door quick and put the silncer ants the back of her head How are you rachel stevens i walked to the phone and cliked a button a scrill nois cam out of it now tell me how sent you and your secrty code please

secrt squirral sent me and my othrizashon is 1876

I hate doubl OS.  
i am sorry for doing that force of habit my name is martyn . she toped me turner yes i know and your a dboule O a self senterd masoganisk basterd careng for onely themselvs and no one els. i totaly hate you pilloks your over priced blow shit up does fukc all in the world blokes.

i want to get this job done and get a way from you . this is my bed yes. i smiled yes . thank you she asid . rachel you had lunch yet . no she snapped back. i looked her in the eye and smiled what do you want then.

a light salad. i orderd a light sald form the room servisce and wine to go with it i said .  
a wight wine . a bottle of the house wight if you please thank you. i put the reciver down and smiled.  
we are not all cold harted basterds you know. she smiled i sapsoe your not i sat down she looked over to me we have time to kill before th game so how did you get your doubl O then

i looked at the girl i liked her she had a querky stylish and she was nice and friendly i shook my head and she notised and smily dan had a little chukkl . looked at her she was around a size 4. said i will be going out rachel smiled ok.i walked out and opend the car and started to drive across the coast.  
i loved driving the car i taped the local information extange excuse me were are the dress hops in this regon . sir can it ake your loction pleas .  
198776 .8 thank you yes there are some very good dress hops coming up the feamil voice said but sir how good do you want her to look. all eyes go on her when she enters the room i said . now go past that until you rach a small village. there is a place calld elterous deminos go in there and say frances snet you for a frances spacehl. thank you.i tapped on the phone a few credits and the girls voice lit up thank you sir and have a good day , thank you i tapped the phone off and the linkin park stared up agin . i found the shop and parked up.and walked in to the shop.  
hellow sir hellow i was told to ask you for a france special. yes right this way . i looked at the racks of meioker then i went in to the back room what size is she sir.  
a petie size 4 . ok the man gave me a card and said come back in 15 miunts. i walked to see the litle cafe and i looked there was a butifla loud of danshes. i went ot my car and got my vioiw laptop. out of the trunk anouther presnt from squirral and i looked straight at the danish and smily 2 danish and bclak coffe. thank you and i playd a bit of star trek legayc . i love that game. i looked at the danis and took a bit i love it is grate. heard the alarm on my watch and et the last of the danish and i put down a large tip that was dam good cofe.i walked in to the dress shop and it looked like a pure goddes dress .  
i fell very plead as i paid 300 pounds.  
for a purpoul dress it looked devine . i went adn put the dress in the car and i put.  
i drove back to the hotel and milyed as i saw that there was a light stam and she was in her dressing gown. she had just had her shower i put this roud the side. she looked at me is this somthing you expect me to wear.  
i want it so when you walk in to a room they look at you and dont look at there cards.  
then i walked out and notisd on the dorr i cam in on a suit a new suit i walked in holding it i have a dinner jacket she looked at me there are dinner jackets then there are dinner jackets this is the later .  
it is taylord i protested

i sized you up as soon as i met you i walekd in to my bath room and put the thing on dam she had sized me up and i looked goood .  
i was wearing a black imary diner jacket and it was not a loose fit or a tight fit it was an exact fit and i must at mit that this was a dinner jacket but i was intending not to show it the rachel saw me and laght as i looked at her with a stir face dam she know i liked it how did she know good dam that girl is good.

i was givem my vesper for the game i took a sip it tated fine and i looked around the table my le twitetd as some times it does during sleep well there is a first time for every thing i thogth about taking anouther sip when i heard almot in a blure kardeeee hang on i thog i looked at my glass there was a few bubbles on the serfice oh god . i wnet to get up . sir you are the big blind i put down 16 millon knowing the cassie woudl sort it out. then i went to the bath room grabing a glass and a sault and peper shaker i must of pickd the perp by mistake i walked in the room was spinning well it felt like the floor of a gimbal stage ona blok buster i knod in to the wasll i uesd it to brase my slef now it was 16 seconds ago i drank it and oh bugger it i put the galss down un screwd both the peper and salt and tosed the contens in to the galss the glass i had pijed up was a spirrts glass cut crisstal with a large base the kind of thinkg you drink port out of.  
theni pawd a good bit of water in it and sank the lot down blody hell i did not throw up my mouth tated like crap thogh oh god i wne back out to the privet gaming room and walekd out and aournd the side quick to the car pak a car nearly noked me off my feet thank god for sensitronc brake i thogt as the flying squirral roketid pas . oh no not now i taped the contorl for the astin martin i herd the beek adn i saww the lights go on then i tryd to open the door but flee to my feet i i sank in to my seet sligtyu off kilter.

i oped the glov compartmnt i pressed the green cross mark and my phone atomatci rankg hq and set the cars steryo to blue tooth calll and data . mean wile a medicla drone came up to the squirrals rgernation cabint and said it is doubl O 7 he is in big torubl . on screen reciving data on his vitals now . ok just relax i manged to blurt out easy for gou to say the squirral said shut up turner . now the medical drorone take the hipatholax the green one .now . he looked more at his chart radings . they wear geting better but not much lroe came in no dam it take the ekolxon no blue , i did as he said then shok. no wait lore siad . squirral said he will be uncohsed if he does not . i took the shok padds and put them on my chest pushe it now lore siad i taped the button . it did not work lroe scramd now i tryd agin the thing was at full charge i rpesdd nothing happnd then i looked at the thing still full charge then squirrla scramd press the dam thing.

i spre rachel as i woke up . and she looked distright then i said are you alll right . sh smiled and looked at me.  
Am i all right. i will never understand you thank you . squrrrial said you better get medical attenion . i am ging to finsh this .  
your going back in there looking like that hell no i sad by the time i got back the hand was finssihed . i said sorry about that lthat last hand nearly killd m. the rich aroms dealer had most of the money and i was nearly out adn all i had to do was play my last hand i put my cards down he one by a long way it has been nice nkowing you well we have finaced terosts oh well i thoght i. the game was braking for one hour a . wentr up to the bar outside of the high stake table and i orderd a voldkar martine. the bar man said how would you like it do you think i care he got the martine read i drank it and i saw my local contact the owner of the casion walk up . i wisperd in his ear get rachel out i piked up a dinner nigh i was ditermind he not to get the money. i walked to the entrace of the high stakes table the rich aroms dealer liked to stay aroudn there. A man came up to me helow my name is malik he stoped me i would not why not your brothers at rogh fleet would not like it ah i said to him so your there man then . why are you going to kill him so no one gets the money . malik looked at me no buy in out of funds making a snidy look. malik smiled i am blleding chips i will buy you in but we get the arms dealer right. fine by me i want the cash we dotn need it goood ok . thank you i am sorry the name is malik sooong i prefer malik .  
i shaked his hand my name is martyn thank you agin .


	2. Chapter the fun beggins

i hear what the squirral says i will be there in one hour. i put the phone down and walked in to the shower adn saw her makup back and the noet i left on it you dont need any.  
i had a quick shower. and i put on a light shirt and a pair of jeans . and got in to my guarge i piked the first car a a nissans skyline . the doors open and i floord it going out the gears as i set off to the casion it was ten miunt drive. i was not happy and did not fell as i deservd jadzia i should have know better.  
I saw the gates of the casion i hand brake turnd in to the casion and J turnd in to my parking space.  
alli could think about was jadziaz butifal fae as she kissd me i was going to have the persno how did this on a spit raost and give it to my second of command but if he was a pig then i would like some scratchings my mind werld wiht elarbut touretrs as i wnet to squirrals office on total auto pilot then i started to concentrate.

the small sqiurral was my boss he had borg inplants on him and a nice pice of fwetching aromur hung on the wall behid him. i smiled so you know somthig . the squirral well your not going to like it . i looked at him as i sat down do i ever.  
well no but you rally will not like this she has been taken to a asteriod in the totan secot i looked to my right and saw the map the locak drug lords have got her then . squirral no thay hyave not we have dound the drug lords fleet in the IKIBAN sector tottaly decimated . i looked at the figers i dont like drugs my slef but i do fell for the blyter. squirral looked at me with a strage look the thing we do not like is we have no noldge of how the pople how own that base are. i looked at squirral well how do you know dax is there.  
we were almos given the quardents on a plate the beam out was not unsishal and we recorded it as usall form a rogh fleet ship . i looked puzzled . look .squirral tapped a holgrahic rpccezention of the plant came to life and the ship came aorudn in to orbit a rogh fleet signeture and even reeqested acces to our shild with the correct acsse codes . i looked as the ship waked off in to warp and the ship of the smae name type and the same commanding officesr voice came in to range or our tracking stion 3 light years awy . and we traked the outher ship .  
squirral pasued. i looked at him do you reloiz how much it takes to get hsoe acess codes after i left rogh fleet i made 600 millon selling them to the highst cirmnal bidder when thay doun out it was old i shot them ad took his car.  
oh so that is why you have the DB9 in luriid yellow . unfourtnuatly yes had no time to chnge th couler.

no need for a misson brife. squirral looked at me i can gess get dax back and do it quickly find out how is behid this and elimntat the base if possible . the squirrl smiled as he said yes i walked a few step he shouted out good luck . i turned thay are the ones how need the luck not me tell shinzon to meet me at sector 133 immddyatly full staht entery and exit with big bag at then end i think the squirral said with a smile send me a pic . i looked at him i alll ways do and i walke dout with a smile on my face time to kike summ assss 


End file.
